La solitude des nombres premiers
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Dans la vie de Neville, la salle Janus Thickey de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste a une place centrale. C'est ici qu'il y voit sa grand-mère pâlir, souvent, et son père sourire, rarement. C'est ici qu'il y aperçoit sa mère défaillir, parfois, et que l'amertume l'écrase de tout son poids. C'est pourtant là aussi qu'il la voit et qu'elle lui redonne un peu foi...


**Auteur :** Sunday Vanille

**Titre :** La solitude des nombres premiers

**Personnages :** Neville Londubat + au loin, Augusta, Alice & Frank. OC, également.

**Note : **un texte écrit il y a des années, et remanié un peu avant d'être posté. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas posté ici à cause du titre, parce que j'en trouvais pas... Alors l'autre jour, j'ai cherché, cherché, cherché, à m'en rendre folle. Puis je suis passé devant ma bibliothèque et j'ai vu ce livre, que je vois souvent en fait, puisque j'étais chez moi et je me suis dis que c'était joli "La solitude des nombres premiers". Que c'était poétique, un peu, et que ça correspondait à l'idée que je me fais de cette histoire : un requiem à la solitude. Je crédite donc** Paolo Giordano** pour ce titre & **JKR** pour tout le reste.

* * *

**LA SOLITUDE DES NOMBRES PREMIERS**

* * *

**Un pas en avant & puis trois en arrière**

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Neville ne l'avait, en réalité, pas remarqué.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence dans la salle du quatrième étage que plus tard, peut-être quinze minutes après son arrivée, alors que, pour échapper au regard vide de son père, il avait détourné les yeux.

Et il n'avait compris que beaucoup plus tard encore, quelques heures après la visite à ses parents, qu'elle était celle qu'il avait croisé dans l'escalier, deux jours auparavant.

Bien sûr, il s'était dit que sa Grand-mère avait quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de discernement dont il avait fait preuve.

Aussi insensible que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, devoir aller rendre visite à ses parents parce qu'elle le souhaitait _elle_, et non pas _lui_, avait un arrière-goût amer.

L'impression qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une obligation que d'une liberté l'avait amené à y aller en traînant des pieds.

Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait remarqué, lorsqu'elle était entrée à son tour, ce matin-là.

Parce qu'elle traînait des pieds, elle aussi.

_[...]_

**Ne pas broncher, juste cette fois**

* * *

Le matin de Noël avait toujours été, pour Neville, une occasion d'aller voir ses parents sans broncher.

Non pas qu'habituellement, l'idée d'aller les voir le mettait de mauvaise humeur, non.

Il y avait cela dit quelque chose de routinier dans les visites qu'il rendait à Alice et Frank, tous les samedis matins, entre dix heures et onze heures.

A Noël pourtant, rien n'était pareil à ses yeux.

La venue des fêtes, pour lui, n'était généralement synonyme que de déconvenues. L'accent d'excitation dans la voix de ses camarades, lorsqu'ils en parlaient, lui serrait toujours considérablement le coeur. Ecouter leurs récits plein d'anticipation avait tendance à assombrir son moral, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote.

La bataille de boules de neige, entre Dean et ses frères.

La préparation du festin annuel avec Ron et sa mère.

La décoration du sapin par Parvati et son père.

Lorsque décembre se levait sur la maison des Londubat, Neville ne lui trouvait pourtant rien de si chaleureux.

Dans l'esprit de sa grand-mère, à cette époque de l'année, la tempête faisait rage, inépuisable, déterrant de sous les feuilles de l'automne les regrets passés et les blessures mal pansées.

Dans ses yeux si sévères, Neville décelait souvent comme un voile de tristesse qui, malgré les sourires de sa grande-tante Enid et les sottises de son grand-oncle Alfie, ne disparaissait jamais.

De façon paradoxe sans doute, cette solitude qui entourait sa grand-mère, en cette période, rapprochait Neville de ses parents.

La perspective qu'ils puissent passer la journée du vingt-cinq décembre aussi seuls qu'elle ne semblait l'être dans sa tête lui était étrangement insupportable.

Alors comme tous les ans, le jeune garçon s'était levé, entouré de cadeaux dont il s'était rapidement désintéressé, un peu nauséeux à l'idée de se faire beau pour ces gens qui ne reconnaissaient plus.

En entrant dans la pièce qu'il croyait retrouver vide en cette matinée froide de fête, la même odeur de renfermé lui avait fait tourner la tête.

La même blancheur toujours parfaitement éclatante des murs l'avait de nouveau aveuglé.

La même impression de déjà-vu lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche.

Et le même regard vide et inexpressif de son père et de sa mère avait répondu au sourire enjoué qu'il s'était efforcé d'aborder en leur tendant un cadeau qu'il s'était appliqué à construire dans ses moindres détails.

Malgré la vague de déception qui l'avait encore assailli, il s'était rendu compte qu'une seule différence s'était glissée subtilement entre les mornes habitudes de la pièce du quatrième étage de Ste Mangouste.

Le faible sourire qu'elle lui avait envoyé depuis le lit du vieil homme à côté duquel elle était assise, lui avait confirmé qu'il n'avait pas tort de venir passer son Noël en famille, dans cet hôpital froid, aveuglant et déprimant.

Parce qu'elle le faisait, elle aussi.

_[...]_

**Troublante déception**

* * *

C'était peut-être de la déception.

Sans doute même.

Mais bien sûr, c'était surtout une chose, qu'une fois de plus, Neville ne comprenait pas.

Après tout, cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas. Du moins, pas tel qu'il s'était fait l'idée d'une connaissance.

Son nom, son prénom, son âge, ses origines…

Tous ces détails techniques, et pourtant indubitablement utiles, lui échappaient totalement.

Même ce qu'il aurait pu savoir simplement en osant l'observer davantage chaque fois qu'il la voyait lui était inconnu.

La couleur de ses yeux, par exemple.

Il devait pourtant admettre que c'était bien là un sentiment de déception qui l'envahissait progressivement.

En la voyant se diriger, souriante, vers la table des Serdaigle, maison à laquelle elle venait d'être intégré par le Choixpeau quelques secondes auparavant, son cœur s'était serré plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû.

Concentré dans son espoir de la voir être envoyé à Gryffondor, il n'avait même pas fait attention à son prénom, ni même à son nom, quand McGonagall les avait prononcé de son éternelle voix sévère et intimidante.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, et qu'il l'avait remarqué parmi la foule de nouveaux premières années aux mines anxieuses, il avait espéré.

Il s'était dit que la voir être intégré à Gryffondor lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir une amie qui aurait connaissance de sa situation, et à laquelle, par conséquent, il n'aurait pas à mentir.

Et il s'était surtout dit qu'elle, au moins, elle le comprendrait.

Sans doute.

_[...]_

**Aussi simple que ça**

* * *

Neville avait toujours espéré monter cet escalier sans sa grand-mère.

Pour pouvoir éviter le regard qu'elle faisait peser sur ses épaules déjà affaissées par le poids de son malaise, lequel ne cessait de s'accroitre avec le nombre de marches.

Entre le troisième et le quatrième étage, il en avait d'ailleurs compté trente-deux.

Les compter lui avait souvent permis de passer outre à l'insistance de son ascendante et à la façon dont elle tentait vainement de lui arracher ne serait-ce que quelques mots lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Ces marches-là étaient même devenus ses préférées.

Parce qu'il savait qu'arriver là, sa grand-mère se murait dans le silence, abandonnant toute tentative pour le faire parler.

Toujours.

A ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, il pouvait tranquillement compter chaque marche une à une, pour se donner à chaque nouveau chiffre le droit de prendre une grande inspiration, source de courage.

Cet après-midi-là, pourtant, la vieille dame qui l'accompagnait avait dû s'arrêter en bas pour signer quelques obscurs parchemins relatifs aux traitements que ses parents subissaient, dont Neville ne comprenait rien et qu'égoïstement, il espérait n'avoir jamais à comprendre.

Quand il l'avait vu froncer les sourcils devant la paperasse, le jeune garçon s'était inquiété, un court instant.

Elle avait rapidement repris cet air impassible, pourtant, ordonnant à son petit-fils de la précéder.

Neville, quelques secondes, s'était demandé ce qui poussait sa grand-mère à le laisser déambuler seul à Ste Mangouste, elle qui était si prompte, d'habitude, à le suivre à la trace. Il avait songé furtivement à la façon dont ses mains s'étaient crispées sur l'un des parchemins, alors que le guérisseur qui lui faisait face évoquait d'un ton neutre la « nécessité de faire avancer la recherche médicomagique ».

Trop heureux de pouvoir, pour une fois, profiter de ses parents sans la présence de quiconque, le jeune Londubat avait cependant vite déguerpi.

Comme d'habitude, alors, il s'était contenté de monter les trois premiers étages comme si de rien n'était, sautillant presque, heureux de sa chance.

Arrivé à la première marche de l'escalier reliant les troisième et quatrième étages, il n'avait pourtant pas pu mettre en œuvre ses bonnes habitudes, ni prendre sa première inspiration, source de courage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, il n'avait pas songé à regarder devant lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

Son corps en avait rapidement heurté un autre et c'était avec peine qu'il s'était rattrapé à la rampe, pour ne pas atterrir sur les fesses.

Le rouge aux joues, confus, honteux, il avait relevé la tête, marmonnant des excuses, avant de se rendre compte que c'était _elle_.

Aussi gênée que lui, elle s'était excusée à son tour, lui adressant le même faible sourire que quelques années auparavant.

Pendant quelques secondes, il y avait eu comme un flottement et Neville s'était finalement résigné à reprendre sa montée vers l'étage suivant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle l'avait rappelé, en posant une main sur son épaule la plus proche et que, d'une voix aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé, elle lui avait demandé son prénom.

Profitant de cette occasion, il lui avait retourné la politesse. Et c'est avec une petite moue timide qu'elle lui avait appris, aussi simplement que ça, que son nom était Claire.

Il s'était alors rappelé que longtemps, il se l'était demandé, sans jamais oser aller l'interroger directement.

Et finalement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça.

_[...]_

**Une étrange impression de déjà-vu**

* * *

En entrant dans cette pièce du château, qu'il tentait pourtant d'éviter comme la peste depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds dès son deuxième cours de Potions avec Rogue, en première année, Neville avait toujours comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Il y retrouvait les mêmes murs blancs, aveuglants et agaçants de propreté.

Ces mêmes murs qu'il longeait toujours à Ste Mangouste, en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

Il y reconnaissait inlassablement la façon dont étaient alignés les dizaines de lits qui occupaient la majorité de la pièce.

Ce même alignement parfait qui avait tendance à l'agacer.

Il y distinguait toujours l'odeur des potions et autres onguents qui emplissaient les placards et les tables de nuit qui se trouvaient çà et là dans la pièce.

Cette même odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête lorsqu'il rendait visite à ses parents, et qui lui donnait, le plus souvent, envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il y voyait, surtout, la façon dont Pomfresh administrait des soins aux élèves malades et blessés.

Une technique qui lui rappelait inévitablement la façon dont l'infirmière du service pathologie des sortilèges s'occupait parfois de ses parents, lorsqu'il était là.

Bien entendu, cette constance impression de se retrouver de nouveau à un endroit qu'il aimait mieux oublier lui coupait le plus souvent toute envie de se rendre à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour se faire soigner.

Cependant, ce jour-là, ses capacités en Potions l'avaient de nouveau rattrapé et c'était résigné qu'il s'était rendu jusqu'à l'antre de Pomfresh pour y subir les soins nécessaires à la disparition des pustules qui envahissaient toute une partie de son visage.

En poussant la porte de la pièce, il n'avait pu mettre de côté son éternel impression.

Toujours les mêmes murs blancs.

Le même alignement des lits.

La même odeur de souffre.

Et cette même Pomfresh qui, lorsqu'elle affairait au-dessus du corps d'un patient, lui donnait le sentiment de cacher derrière sa robe de médicomage le visage inexpressif de ses parents malades.

C'est en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, pour se donner le courage de supporter ce qui lui paraissait pourtant insupportable en temps normal, qu'il avait remarqué un détail qui d'habitude, ne faisait pas partie du paysage mais qui renforçait étrangement son impression de déjà-vu.

Dans un coin, à sa gauche, il venait en effet de remarquer la présence de Claire assise sur un lit, les yeux baissés vers le sol qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, les mains posés sur ses cuisses, et les jambes se balançant au-dessus du sol, au rythme d'une mélodie qu'elle devait être seule à entendre.

Inévitablement, elle lui avait rappelé la même Claire qu'il rencontrait à Ste Mangouste, pendant les grandes vacances, avec qui il passait toujours quelques minutes à discuter quand il la retrouvait à l'étage du dessus.

La même Claire qu'il n'osait jamais aborder lorsqu'il la rencontrait dans les couloirs du collège, que ce soit au dîner, au déjeuner ou entre les cours.

Pourtant, en la voyant ainsi, Neville ressentit aussitôt l'envie d'aller la voir pour lui parler.

Parce que, dans les coulisses du quatrième étage de Ste Mangouste, c'était toujours ainsi que ça se passait.

_[...]_

**Se sentir normal, de temps en temps**

* * *

Il y avait sans doute quelque chose d'idiot, dans cette pensée.

Il était même certain qu'il y avait quelque chose de crétin, dans cette pensée.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher cette idée de venir lui chatouiller l'esprit chaque fois qu'il restait seul plus de quelques minutes avec Claire, ou bien, lorsqu'il venait à peine de la quitter après une discussion.

Il était sans doute un peu crétin, à penser qu'il était peut-être normal, lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Il était même certain qu'il était quelque peu idiot, à penser qu'il était peut-être Neville, seulement lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Pourtant, cette pensée ne le quittait jamais.

C'était sans doute le vestige oublié d'une enfance qu'il aurait qualifié d'anormale.

Une enfance anormale qui lui avait donné une grand-mère comme tutrice. A la place de parents.

C'était sans doute même la conséquence d'une enfance qu'il aurait qualifiée de particulière.

Une enfance particulière qui lui avait simplement offert une maladresse désastreuse, en lieu et place de l'intelligence appréciée et congratulée de ses ascendants.

Alors, bien sûr, lorsque Claire lui parlait pendant des heures de la grand-mère avec laquelle elle vivait et du grand-père à qui elle rendait régulièrement visite à Ste Mangouste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était normal.

Et il l'était sans doute puisqu'elle semblait le penser.

_[...]_

**Regards nuancés**

* * *

Bien sûr, il connaissait ce regard-là.

Il le connaissait même parfaitement, tant on avait pu le lui adresser au cours de ses quinze années d'existence.

Ce regard qu'on lui jetait, parfois en face, souvent en biais, et qui lui signifiait mieux que toute autre signe à quel point ceux qui l'entouraient pouvaient considérer sa situation comme dramatique.

Bien sûr, il le voyait souvent, ce regard-ci.

C'était même celui qu'il détectait le plus facilement, et dont on usait d'ailleurs le plus à son égard.

Ce regard qui lui disait quel sentiment de pitié pouvait saisir n'importe qui à la vue de la situation familiale dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Il détestait ces regards-là, plus encore qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Alors, évidemment, depuis qu'il avait pu saisir tous les détails de la dite situation, et toutes les nuances de sentiments qui défilaient dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs quand il en était question, il avait tenté d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit sur ce qu'il considérait comme le domaine secret de sa vie.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé être le mieux à faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard froid et désapprobateur de sa grand-mère, tout du moins.

Et maintenant, qu'il était debout, à ses côtés, à l'entendre expliqué avec fougue le désastre de la vie de ses parents à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, il envisageait l'idée que peut-être, sa méthode n'avait pas été la bonne.

Car devoir supporter le poids des nombreux regards aux différentes nuances qu'il rencontrait en ce moment même chez ses amis et chez sa grand-mère était plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Ce ne fut qu'en détournant son regard des yeux embués d'Hermione, qui le fixait ainsi depuis quelques secondes déjà, qu'il crut apercevoir deux prunelles dont la nuance ne lui fit pas monter une boule dans la gorge.

Il sentit au contraire le nœud qui s'était niché au fond de sa gorge se desserrer, en même temps qu'un bloc de plomb lui donnait l'impression de tomber au fond de son estomac.

Pourtant, il ne se posa aucune question de plus sur cette réaction pour le moins étrange.

Il se contenta d'échanger un rapide regard avec Claire, qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir remarquer, sur le pas de la porte de la pièce, en retrait.

Parce que dans son regard, il n'y avait ni pitié, ni désapprobation.

Il n'y avait que le soutien dont il savait avoir besoin.

_[...]_

**Un léger goût de sel**

* * *

Depuis qu'il connaissait Claire, Neville s'était demandé lequel d'entre eux aurait à subir le premier ce qu'il appréhendait plus que tout.

Egoïstement, il avait d'abord espéré qu'elle serait la première et que ses parents à lui seraient plus longtemps épargnés que celui qu'elle lui avait présenté comme son grand-père.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprécier la jeune fille, et à la connaître, il avait refoulé cette idée le plus loin possible dans son esprit, et s'était contenté d'ignorer qu'il y avait songé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Mais il ne pouvait nier, dans le fond, qu'il espérait toujours qu'il ne serait pas le premier à devoir supporter ce qu'il qualifiait d'insupportable sans même l'avoir vécu.

Bien que n'ayant pas connu réellement ses parents, il savait que les voir mourir et ne plus leur rendre visite aussi souvent que possible, aurait sans aucun doute une incidence sans pareille sur lui et sur tout le reste de son existence.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était monté jusqu'au quatrième étage ce jour-là, et qu'en entrant dans la pièce, il n'avait pas été accueilli par le sourire de Claire, assise comme à son habitude sur le lit de son grand-père, il avait senti une boule se former dans sa gorge.

En se rappelant qu'elle était pourtant toujours la première à arriver, le matin, pendant les grandes vacances, il avait senti son estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

Et c'était surtout lorsqu'il avait constaté l'absence du vieil homme à sa place habituelle, que son cœur s'était serré.

Et qu'il avait compris et regretté toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir à ce propos.

Pendant tout le reste de l'été, il avait espéré qu'elle doive revenir en compagnie de sa grand-mère, pour une raison dont il fichait pas mal tant qu'il pouvait l'apercevoir, ou peut-être lui parler.

Mais ses espoirs, cette fois, avaient semblé être vains.

Alors, il ne l'avait vu qu'à la rentrée, la mine moins joyeuse qu'auparavant, et les joues peut-être plus creuses que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu.

Le regard moins expressif également, et le cheveu roux moins éclatant aussi.

Honteux tout d'abord, il n'avait osé aller la voir qu'au bout de quelques heures passées dans le train à se torturer l'esprit sur la façon de procéder.

Ce n'était finalement que lorsque Hermione, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre, il ne s'en souvenait pas, lui avait demandé si tout allait bien qu'il s'était alors décidé à aller voir si pour elle, tout allait bien.

Plusieurs secondes, il était resté sur le pas de la porte du compartiment qu'elle avait investi avec ses amies, avant de lui demander d'une voix timide s'il pouvait lui parler.

Elle avait accepté, et après quelques banalités de rigueur, il n'avait pourtant que très peu parlés.

Il n'y avait sans doute rien à dire pour la réconforter, et lorsque cependant, il tenta d'aborder le sujet, il vit avec inquiétude des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Après une hésitation assez longue pour que ses joues se recouvrent des larmes qu'elle retenait peut-être depuis trop longtemps, il s'était finalement approché vers elle, pour entourer un bras maladroit autour de son épaule.

Plus hésitant encore, il s'était également penché vers elle pour déposer un baiser papillon sur sa joue, dans une tentative pour remplacer les mots réconfortants qui refusaient de passer sa gorge serrée.

Et chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait ni du temps qu'il avait mis à la réconforter, ni des mots qu'il avait réussi finalement à prononcer pour arrêter ses larmes, ni ce qui les avait plus tard empêcher de rester plus de deux heures dans ce couloir où tout le monde passait.

Il n'arrivait qu'à se souvenir du léger goût de sel sur sa joue, qui lui était resté sur les lèvres.

* * *

Qualité inégale, à mon humble avis, et textes qui mériteraient un peu plus de soin mais je l'ai écris il y a fort longtemps, alors, soyez indulgents.

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et merci d'avoir lu**

:)


End file.
